


Тили-тили-тесто

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Babies, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История детской любви :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тили-тили-тесто

**Author's Note:**

> Название из детской дразнилки "тили-тили-тесто, жених и невеста"  
> Пасочки – куличики из песка

Крутится ветер по двору. Трогает любопытными пальцами листья на деревьях. Кучу песка в углу шевелит. Качает розовый бант.  
Улыбается ветру девочка с черными глазами. Копошится в песке, в пасочки* играет. Несется мимо мальчишка. Звякают в карманах гайки да монетки. Шлепает босыми пятками по земле. Тип-топ, ляп-шлеп. Вот и нету пасочки.  
Самой большой, самой красивой нету. И обидчика нет – умчался за угол, как ветер.  
Только и остается крохе – ветру жаловаться. Несется на весь двор: «Лёма плохой!». Стучится в окна, тормошит занавески: где? Где Лёма? Где плохой?  
Нет его. И сопит малышка, выравнивая совком новую пасочку. Ещё больше, ещё красивее прежней!

Жужжат пчелы над старой липой. В тени на лавочке старушки. Тоже жужжат.  
\- Что-то дети расшумелись…  
\- Так то ж дети. Они всегда шумят.  
\- И кто сейчас там верещит?  
\- То Зойка с соседнего двора. Снова что-то со Стасиным сыном не поделила…  
\- Да что им делить? Одной пять, другому пятнадцать…  
\- Снова, видать, ленты. Она ж банты один пышней другого носит. А он мимо пройти спокойно не может – как цветы срывает…  
\- Ой дети, дети…  
Спорят дети под липой. И её лента с небом синевой спорит. И с его глазами тоже.

Разлетается по углам тополиный пух. Разлетаются по двору жалобы.  
\- Ой, кумоньки, не знаю, что и делать. Один он у нас, сыночек. И не хочет отцовским делом заниматься. Уперся, военным и всё тут!  
\- Служить пойдет?  
\- В Академию ту клятую собрался! Ну куда ж ему туда, теленку неразумному! Ой, обидят там деточку…  
\- Ну что ты, Стася. Сама подумай, как он в бакалее-то вашей будет? Она ж ему в плечах жмет!  
\- Он хоть и сажень в плечах, а дитя несмышленое! Да, баба Нюра?  
\- Не съедят там твоего мальчика, девонька. Зато вернется весь такой красивый, при мундире да при погонах…  
\- А и то правда, кумоньки. Жених будет знатный, может хромой Баз и дочку свою отдаст. И будут у нас не две лавочки, а уже магазин…  
Разлетаются мечты да планы. Оседают сизым облачком на разлете бровей. Хмурится хозяйка: куда это вредный Лёма да без неё собрался?

На лавочке во дворе сидят кумушки. Чешут языками. Здороваются со знакомыми.  
\- Зоинька? Неужто ты? А как выросла, как похорошела…  
\- Красавицей стала. И не узнать тебя…  
\- А ленты всё такие же яркие да цветастые…  
\- А что несешь? Отцу обед?  
Улыбается девочка, поднимает полотенце. Пускает по двору клубы аромата.  
\- Пирог? Да с персиками? Ай, волшебный запах!  
\- Ой хозяюшка какая растет! Родителям на радость, мужу на счастье!  
\- Талант у тебя к кухне, девонька. Не забывай про него. Как про мускатный орех в этом пироге…

Носятся ласточки в весеннем небе. Стригут облака ножницами хвостов. Сыплются обрезки лепестками яблонь. Падают на темные волосы, цепляются за голубые петлицы.  
\- Какой хлопчик вырос! Ай молодец!  
\- Выучился-таки! И справно, сразу на корабль взяли!  
\- Улетит же, надолго, не увижу кровиночкууу…  
\- Не вой, Стася! Вернется сын твой в орденах и наградах, это я тебе говорю!  
\- Все невесты его будут! Вон, Зойка из соседнего двора. Пигалица пигалицей, одни глаза черные. А уже по нему сохнет…  
Зависает на миг ласточка в небе. Пикирует за мошкой вниз. Замирает последний лепесток на плече. Замирает девчонка за деревом.  
«Вредный Лёма, - шепчут губы. – Ничего, я скоро вырасту!»

Сонный летний денек. Куняют бабушки на скамейке. Дремлет лохматый рыжий кот. Коту жарко, коту лениво.  
Цокнул по земле каблук. На волосок от кошачьего хвоста в землю воткнулся.  
Присела рядом с котом черноглазая. Тормошит старуху на скамейке.  
\- Баба Нюра! Баба Нюра! Ты ж умеешь!  
\- Чего тебе, девонька? – не желает просыпаться старая. Там сны, там молодость…  
\- Ты ж умеешь, баба Нюра! Расскажи про суженого!  
\- Про суженого, девонька? Ну давай ручку, позолотим, поворожим…  
Дрожат протянутые ладошки. Дрожит закушенная губа. Синяя лента в волосах дрожит как небо над духовкой.  
\- Будет тебе суженый, черноглазая. И детишки будут, чернобровая. Четверо или пятеро…  
\- А суженый? Суженый! Кто он?  
Хмурится старуха. Всматривается в ладошки.  
\- Он старше тебя будет. Военный. Хороший человек. И имя на К начинается…  
Вскакивает черноглазая, не дослушав. Кружится в восторге. Чмокает звонко старуху в морщинистые щеки. Уносится на улицу – с подругами радостью поделиться.  
\- Спасибо, баба Нюра! – слышится из-за угла.

Набухает летнее небо грозой. Душит влажный воздух. Спирает горло слезами.  
\- Да что ж это такое, кумоньки! Двадцать пять парню, а всё бобылем!  
\- Сама виновата, Стася! Отпустила парня в военные – где ж ему жену искать было?  
\- А в отпуск он и не приезжал, считай! Всё на корабле да близ начальства…  
\- А про начальничков его сама знаешь что говорят. Что про одних, что про других…  
\- В дурную компанию попал твой хлопчик! Вон как покалечили его!  
\- И даже больного от себя не отпустили!  
\- И в чинах повысили! За какие такие заслуги?  
\- Неспроста это, Стася, ой неспроста! Помяни моё слово, наплачешься ты ещё!  
Набухают облака темной водой. Летят молнии из черных глаз.  
\- Замолчите! Что вы каркаете, вороны старые! Хороший он, хороший!  
\- А ты не зыркай, Зойка! Что, глазищи распахнула? Не до тебя ему, даже носа в родной двор не кажет! Привезет чудище звездное с дальней Беты, сама увидишь!

Крадется зима ко двору. Щиплет первым морозцем щеки. Роняет робкие снежинки с подола.  
Кружатся снежинки. Вертится Стася перед товарками.  
\- Видали, старые? Герой мой сыночка. Всё по чинам да по заслугам у него теперь!  
\- И трость, и мундир, и приживалой в чужом доме…  
\- Выкусите, злобные! Женится мой мальчик, женится! И не абы как женится, сам император на свадьбе будет!  
\- На бабе в форме-то? Ай, не начальник ли приказал?  
\- Сам такую выбрал и твоего теленка совратил. Непотребство-то какое…  
\- Утритесь, вредные! Леди Форпатрил невесту ему приведет, лорд регент свидетелем будет! А внучки мои форессами станут! Завидуйте, глупые!  
Шуршат снежинки по крышам. Не тают на синих губах.  
«Женится? Женится?! Ну так и я в девках сидеть не стану! Выйду за первого же, кто в двери в новом году постучит!»

Прошли годы вереницею. Растопили первую любовь, как масло на сковородке. Припорошили сахарной пудрой воспоминаний.  
Сменила черноглазая синие ленты на белый платок. Похоронила мужа, выдала замуж дочерей.  
Уже не тенькает сердце, когда снова видит синие глаза.  
\- Можно мне ещё порцию вашего знаменитого пряного пирога с персиками, матушка Кости?  
\- Конечно, коммодор Куделка. Пожалуйста.


End file.
